


February 1, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A dark creature under the moon's light,'' Amos said before a grin stretched his long face.





	February 1, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''A dark creature under the moon's light,'' Amos said before a grin stretched his long face and he prepared to protect his home from the enemy.

THE END


End file.
